


Sleep Talk

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Akira asks Yusuke to touch him while he's asleep.





	Sleep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are 18+.

Yusuke would be lying if he said he's never dreamt of touching Akira when he's asleep. There's something about Akira's face when he's sleeping that relaxes him: the calmness of his closed eyes, and the softness of his breath. Sometimes he tries to imagine what he's dreaming of — what thoughts run through his head that Yusuke isn't privy to. It's a craving — to know more about him — that can only be quenched by staying by his side.

This was all Akira's idea — for Yusuke to touch him once he's succumbed to sleep. And he's a deep sleeper; when Yusuke touches his face, running his thumb across his cheek, he doesn't stir. He doesn't even notice once Yusuke has spread his legs open for him to sit between, their bare skin touching. They're both still naked from having sex a few hours ago, and, again at Akira's request, they hadn't used a condom. When Yusuke trails his hand up Akira's thighs, he can feel it — the essence only he and Akira have ever known. It feels different when they don't use a condom — warmer and closer, with nothing in-between them, but it's never been something he's pushed Akira into doing. If anything, Akira has been the one to test his limits with new positions, new toys, and now, letting himself be fondled while he's asleep.

Akira's body responds more with his fingers inside, pressing upward to find that special spot. His moans are quiet, but hoarse, as his sleep-muddled mind tries to justify why he's feeling the way he is. Yusuke wonders if that's why he likes it — that disconnect when he finally wakes up to his boyfriend touching him, his body on fire as if he's just had a wet dream.

Akira is grumbling a little now, his brow furrowing as if he's displeased. If he were awake, now might be the time he asks for more, but he doesn't — cannot — so Yusuke just fucks him harder with his fingers, the lube warm on his fingers.

When he kisses Akira, he kisses back, tongue running along his lip. He almost stops at this, as he's taken off-guard, but instead, he asks, fingers still moving: "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough." Akira smiles; always so bold when he's beneath him. "Don't stop. Please, Yusuke."

He reaches down to touch himself as Yusuke watches his face, eyes lidded. His hand wraps around his cock, stroking himself as Yusuke fingers him, and they try to find a rhythm at first, but Akira's too close to mind.

There's something intimate about the way Akira moans, still half-asleep, and Yusuke wonders what's running through his mind. He runs his free hand up his boyfriend's chest, face becoming warm as Akira's voice grows louder. He hadn't realized he'd be so sensitive — even more than usual — and he's able to slip into his role more easily now. His fingers brush Akira's nipples, and at this, his lover comes undone from all of the sensations overwhelming his body.

Yusuke kisses him through his orgasm, his fingers slowing inside him.

Even as Akira shudders, he bumps his head against Yusuke's and says, "So, when can we do this again?"


End file.
